


A Million Sleepless Nights

by BrownBug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Black Gay Romance, Black gay love, Bullying, Drama & Romance, Family, Friendship, Haiti, LGBTQ, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama, black leads, black love, haitian romance, secretlove, small town vibes, trigger warning: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownBug/pseuds/BrownBug
Summary: Imagine this. You're in university and you're living your best life. There is this cute, effervescent, completely charming guy you've formed a friendship with on the web. That friendship has blossomed into something more--so much more. You could not be more happier and content with your life as a uni student.To maintain the thrill of this tryst, you've decided to keep each other's identity hidden until you meet in real life. Which will be happening really soon. Like, in the first chapter of your love-story.However, the date doesn't pan out as you thought it would; as you hope it would. Instead of meeting the guy of your dreams, you meet the one person you have been trying your best to forget in the past year, since you've graduated high school.This is Jakk-Stam's story, and he hates it.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	A Million Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Thank you for the engagement and support.

Coming out soon.


End file.
